


Un compleanno indimenticabile

by Fiamma_Drakon



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, First Time, Hand Jobs, Lemon, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: «Sei il fortunato pervertito che ha trovato il mio biglietto d'argento!» esclamò allegro l'Orco, con il tono di chi stesse spiegando qualcosa di ovvio e banale ad un bambino.Voltandosi, Varian si trovò di fronte ad una schiera di persone di ogni razza presente su Azeroth che applaudiva fragorosamente. Una pioggia di coriandoli colorati cadde dal soffitto altissimo sopra di loro, al che l'Umano si rese improvvisamente conto che stavano festeggiando lui.«Che diamine...?» borbottò aggrottando le sopracciglia, quindi si rivolse immediatamente a Rehgar «Io ho trovato quel biglietto per caso! Non sono un pervertito!».





	Un compleanno indimenticabile

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per i prompt _Rincontrarsi dopo anni_ per il [P0rn Fest #11](http://www.landedifandom.net/pf11/), _54\. Ultime notizie dalla famiglia_ per la mia cartellina della [Maritombola 8](http://www.landedifandom.net/maritombola8/) e _Voce_ per la Settimana 2 (Missione 1) del Team Opal per il [COW-T 8](http://www.landedifandom.net/cowt8-iscrizioni/) @ [Lande Di Fandom](http://www.landedifandom.net/).  
>  Ambientata durante l'espansione "Cataclysm".  
>  **Wordcount:** 12'071 ([wordcounter](http://www.landedifandom.net/contaparole/))

Sulla piattaforma a largo di Kalimdor su cui era stata costruita l’industria di produzione dell’ _Eroe della Tempesta_ era un altro giorno di duro lavoro, come del resto lo erano tutti gli altri. Non mancava molto alla Vigilia di Grande Inverno, per cui tutti erano affaccendati nella produzione e commercializzazione dei nuovi giocattoli, vestiti e accessori erotici che erano stati pensati appositamente per la stagione invernale.  
Il capo della fabbrica, l’Eroe della Tempesta in persona, nientemeno che Rehgar Earthfury, si aggirava per i vari reparti di produzione e collaudo come al solito, eppure era chiaro a tutti i suoi dipendenti che ci fosse qualcosa di strano in lui. Aveva un atteggiamento diverso dal solito, anche se nessuno era in grado di dire perché.  
Il misterioso comportamento di Rehgar venne spiegato durante la brevissima pausa pranzo: l’Orco riunì gli impiegati per una comunicazione urgente prima di concedere loro di mangiare.  
«Ho deciso di includere in alcune confezioni un biglietto magico per permettere ad alcuni tra i nostri acquirenti di fare un giro nella fabbrica!» annunciò a tutti, lasciando la sua platea completamente di stucco. Nessuno prima di allora era mai entrato nella fabbrica, eccetto chi doveva lavorarci ovviamente.  
Al silenzio che accolse le sue parole Rehgar rispose spiegando: «Sicuramente questo incrementerà le vendite durante tutto il periodo di Grande Inverno. Ora forza! Mangiate e poi tornate tutti a lavorare!».  
All’ordine seguì una breve ovazione, quindi tutti gli impiegati andarono a far la fila alla mensa per il loro pasto e Earthfury si ritirò nel suo ufficio per perfezionare gli ultimi dettagli della sua idea. Era convinto che sarebbe stato un buon incentivo per spingere i pervertiti di tutta Azeroth a comprare ancora di più.

Broll Bearmantle si sentiva parecchio a disagio nel camminare per le vie di Roccavento. Non era abituato a stare in luoghi così altamente civilizzati, con così tante case e negozi e così pochi spazi verdi.  
Il druido aveva messo i suoi vestiti migliori, che erano anche praticamente nuovi e per questo decisamente scomodi, ma voleva evitare di trasformarsi in belva - per quanto fosse la sua forma prediletta, specialmente quand’era nervoso - e quindi cercava di ignorare la fastidiosa sensazione di essere troppo costretto all’interno dei pantaloni. Preferiva decisamente le tuniche, ma non ne aveva di nuove e pulite da poter indossare per un’occasione importante come la festa di compleanno di Re Varian Wrynn.  
Passeggiando nella capitale dell’Alleanza in festa, Broll non riusciva a non sentirsi osservato, e non tanto per il grosso pacco avvolto in carta colorata e infiocchettato che teneva tra le braccia, quanto piuttosto per le sue corna.  
Sperava che grazie alla posizione che l’Arcidruido Malfurion Stormrage ricopriva politicamente per gli Elfi della Notte, ormai le persone si fossero abituate alla vista di strane appendici sui corpi dei druidi. Purtroppo si era sbagliato e tutto ciò che gli rimaneva da fare era procedere spedito e cercare di non incrociare lo sguardo di nessuno per non sentirsi ancor più in soggezione.  
Era un vero peccato che il castello di Roccavento fosse praticamente dal lato opposto all’ingresso della città, fatto che costrinse Broll a percorrerla per intero, attraversando per giunta una enorme folla di cittadini riunitisi per celebrare il compleanno del loro adorato Re.  
Fu con immenso sollievo che il druido arrivò di fronte all’immensa statua di Varian che campeggiava in mezzo alle due rampe di scale perfettamente simmetriche che conducevano all’ingresso a palazzo. Salì le scale lentamente e rimase immobile di fronte alla gran folla che era accalcata nell’enorme corridoio che portava direttamente alla sala del trono di Roccavento.  
Dinanzi ad una simile prova di autocontrollo, Broll non riuscì a proseguire. Fece dietrofront e si trasformò in un enorme gufo cornuto che si librò in aria rapidamente con il suo pacco saldamente stretto tra le zampe munite di artigli affilati. Oltrepassò la cinta di mura del castello rapidamente e atterrò nel piccolo cortile interno, decisamente meno affollato. Si ritrasformò in Elfo della Notte e si avvicinò all’entrata laterale. Da lì raggiungere il trono fu molto più semplice di quanto potesse immaginare. La folla che era in visita al Re Wrynn lo assediava solo sul lato frontale e lateralmente c’erano solo delle guardie per impedire incidenti di sorta.  
Broll si avvicinò lentamente e si fermò di fronte alla coppia di soldati dal suo lato.  
Varian, seduto sul suo scranno, si stava annoiando a morte nel ricevere continuamente auguri per il suo compleanno. Un conto era veder arrivare i capi delle varie razze riunite sotto il vessillo dell’Alleanza per portargli un dono, ma un altro era sorbirsi quell’atroce fila di cittadini che lo salutavano e gli portavano in dono i frutti del loro lavoro. Aveva avuto in regalo così tante ceste di cibo che i cuochi avrebbero avuto di che cucinare per settimane.  
Il suo sguardo vagò sul mare di persone che aveva di fronte e poi si spostò altrove. Fu solo per caso che vide Broll Bearmantle discutere con le guardie e subito Varian ne approfittò per prendersi una pausa.  
«Anduin, figliolo… ricevi tu i prossimi d’accordo?» Varian si alzò dal trono e fece cenno a suo figlio Anduin - rimasto in piedi di fianco per tutto il tempo - di prendere il suo posto.  
«Cosa? Perché?!» bisbigliò il ragazzo, confuso, lanciandogli un’occhiataccia di sbieco.  
«Ho bisogno di una pausa… torno tra poco» promise Varian, dando una pacca calorosa sulla spalla del figlio «Sono sicuro che andrai bene».  
«Ma è _il tuo_ compleanno!» sibilò Anduin, ma suo padre si era già allontanato verso Broll e a quel punto era ormai inutile insistere.  
«Lasciatelo pure passare, è mio amico» disse Varian ai suoi soldati, al che i due si ritrassero da parte per farlo passare.  
«Broll!» esclamò grato il Re, abbracciandolo «Che bello vederti! È passato un sacco di tempo dall’ultima volta!».  
Il druido si lasciò cingere e poi si strinse nelle spalle, accennando un sorriso di scuse.  
«Sei un po’ difficile da raggiungere nelle occasioni non pubbliche...» disse, al che l’altro sbuffò scocciato.  
«Hai ragione» rispose «Quello è per me?» chiese poi, indicando con la mano il pacco di Broll.  
«Oh, sì» Bearmantle glielo porse «Buon compleanno. Ha contribuito anche Valeera… anche se non sono sicuro che il denaro che mi ha dato fosse tutto pulito...».  
Varian guardò il regalo con espressione pensierosa per qualche momento, poi disse: «Vieni con me. Facciamo due chiacchiere...».  
«Ehm… d’accordo» esclamò Broll, affiancandosi al Re di Roccavento mentre si avviava lungo il corridoio.  
Dopo alcuni minuti di silenzio, quest’ultimo chiese: «Valeera… l’hai rivista di recente?»  
«Abbastanza. Se la cava bene» Broll scrollò le spalle «Le mancano i vecchi tempi. In realtà mancano anche a me… ma solo un po’».  
«Era bello far squadra tutti insieme in arena in effetti. Era tutto più semplice» ammise Varian.  
Broll e Valeera - e anche il loro mentore Rehgar Earthfury - erano un po’ come una famiglia per Varian, alternativa a quella vera che aveva con Anduin, ma comunque presente nel suo cuore e nella sua mente nonostante gli avvenimenti.  
«Non dovresti tornare dai tuoi sudditi?» chiese Bearmantle.  
«Possono stare con Anduin per un po’ di tempo… dai, andiamo nelle mie stanze. Sono curioso di vedere che mi avete regalato» ponderò il sovrano.  
Andarono in camera di quest’ultimo e Broll si accomodò sul pavimento, vicino ad una delle poltroncine posizionate nei pressi del caminetto acceso. Varian invece si sistemò seduto su una di queste.  
«Non mi ricordavo che i druidi amassero così tanto i pavimenti duri e freddi...» lo prese bonariamente in giro.  
«Ho trascorso più tempo riposando sul terreno che su un letto o una sedia comodi» spiegò Broll «Ormai sono abituato».  
«Be’, in tal caso non ti costringerò» replicò Varian semplicemente «D’accordo, adesso apro la scatola».  
L’Elfo della Notte rimase in trepidante attesa mentre l’Umano strappava agilmente la carta per rivelare una scatola con l’esterno disegnato. C’erano raffigurati sopra numerosi luoghi tra i più pericolosi di Azeroth, come il Nucleo Ardente e la torre di Karazhan.  
Varian fissò la scatola con perplessità, non riuscendo a capire subito di che si trattasse. Lanciò un’occhiata di soppiatto a Broll e vide che era ancora emozionato, come se aspettasse dell’altro dalla sua reazione.  
Varian si trovò così costretto ad improvvisare.  
«Oh, wow! Che bello!» esclamò, sforzandosi di sembrare più emozionato di quanto fosse in realtà.  
«Davvero ti piace?» Broll raddrizzò le spalle con espressione entusiasta «Sono contento! Pensavo che non conoscessi queste cose!».  
«Be’... ovvio che le conosco!» Varian non voleva far brutta figura con il suo vecchio amico e se mentire un poco poteva evitargli di far brutta figura, era ben felice di farlo.  
Il sorriso che gli rivolse il druido subito dopo lo fece dubitare della sua scelta. Sembrava alludere a qualcosa di osceno e per un momento Varian pensò che avesse degli strani propositi in mente.  
«Ma davvero? Accidenti Varian… non pensavo che fossi il tipo… non importa. Sono contento che il regalo ti sia piaciuto» disse, alzandosi in piedi.  
«Te ne vai di già?» chiese il sovrano, confuso. Sperava che si trattenesse un po’ di più, per parlare di qualcosa di piacevole.  
«Sì, ero passato solo per salutare e darti quello. Non sono il tipo cui piacciono certe feste chiassose» ammise Broll in tono spiccio «Inoltre i tuoi sudditi ti staranno aspettando».  
Nel parlare si stava progressivamente avvicinando alla finestra, per il momento chiusa.  
«Lo so» sbuffò Varian con un’improvvisa sensazione di sconforto «Ma vuoi andare davvero? Potremmo rimanere qui a parlare un po’... no?» lo tentò. Le apparizioni pubbliche erano belle finché duravano poco è quella era già durata pure troppo.  
«Varian...» lo riprese bonariamente l’altro, al che il diretto interessato si arrese brontolando piano.  
«D’accordo, hai ragione» ammise «Comunque è stato bello rivederti».  
Broll aprì la finestra e balzò agilmente nel piccolo vano situato nella parete.  
«Anche per me» lo salutò, voltandosi un’ultima volta a guardarlo e facendogli l’occhiolino «Divertiti col tuo regalo».  
Ciò detto saltò nel vuoto e si ritrasformò in un enorme gufo cornuto che si librò rapidamente in alto nel cielo.  
Varian era abituato a trattare coi druido ormai, eppure vederli mutare forma era un processo che ancora lo lasciava basito.  
Il re di Roccavento rimase seduto dove si trovava, fissando il pacco che gli era stato recapitato da Broll. Non sapeva bene che cosa dovesse farci, quindi decise di approfittare del momento di solitudine per scoprirlo; così tolse il coperchio e guardò all'interno.  
Si trovò di fronte un piccolo plico quadrato che recava in testa la scritta "manuale d'istruzioni"; tuttavia, ciò che attirò maggiormente la sua attenzione fu la busta dorata che trovò appoggiato sopra di esso. Né Broll né Valeera erano tipi da biglietti d'auguri, per di più non parevano nemmeno persone che avrebbero volentieri comperato qualcosa di così spudoratamente sfarzoso come una busta dorata con tanto di brillantini.  
«Che cosa diavolo dovrebbe essere...?» chiese a sé stesso in tono perplesso, decidendo di iniziare l'ispezione del pacco proprio dal misterioso involucro. La forma stessa, più lunga che larga, insieme con l'apertura laterale, dava ad intendere che non fosse una normale lettera ma qualche altra cosa.  
Varian poggiò il resto del regalo da parte sul pavimento e si alzò, andando a cercare un tagliacarte che sicuramente si trovava in mezzo ai documenti che come al solito ingombravano la sua scrivania. Frugò sotto le scartoffie per qualche secondo finché i polpastrelli non incontrarono quello che era senz'ombra di dubbio la lama dell'oggetto in questione. Lo afferrò - facendo ovviamente attenzione a non tagliarsi - e lo estrasse, quindi lo impugnò correttamente e lo utilizzò per sventrare la curiosa busta lungo il lato più lungo.  
Un foglio piuttosto rigido sgusciò fuori, cadendo a terra prima che riuscisse a raccoglierlo, rimanendo a guardarlo per qualche istante: si trattava sicuramente di qualcosa di diverso da una comune lettera. Recava una scritta in caratteri piuttosto grossi e piuttosto complessi per essere chiaramente leggibili ad una prima occhiata, per cui Wrynn dovette chinarsi a raccoglierlo e avvicinarlo per bene al viso per poterlo decifrare.  
La carta era liscia al tatto, troppo per non essere stata trattata in qualche strana maniera. Sembrava quasi ricoperto da un sottile strato di plastica trasparente. Era di un'accecante tonalità di argento che faceva netto contrasto con l'inchiostro blu scuro - anch'esso cosparso di brillantini - con cui erano stati tracciati i caratteri.  
Dopo alcuni momenti di complessa traduzione, Varian riuscì a comprendere il messaggio, che recitava: _"Complimenti a te, Pervertito/a! Hai trovato il biglietto d'argento! Questo ti dà diritto alla visita presso il complesso delle Industrie Erotiche dell'Eroe della Tempesta!"_.  
«Che cosa?! Io non sono un pervertito!» esclamò, peraltro a voce decisamente troppo alta per uno che si trovava da solo in camera sua. Accorgendosene, si augurò che nessuna guardia o servitore si trovasse nei paraggi e l'avesse udito: in molti avrebbero sicuramente frainteso il significato della sua affermazione - lui per primo.  
L'Umano continuò a leggere a mezza voce il testo scritto in caratteri più piccoli sotto alle precedenti frasi, scritte invece molto più grandi: «Con questo biglietto avrai diritto non solo all'ingresso nelle rinomate Industrie Erotiche dell'Eroe della Tempesta, ma avrai anche accesso ad uno speciale tour insieme al proprietario... nonché alla prova in anteprima di uno dei nuovi prodotti!».  
Varian non riusciva a capire il senso di ciò che stava leggendo. Non aveva idea di chi fosse questo "Eroe della Tempesta" né tantomeno di che razza di prodotti si occupasse. A giudicare unicamente dal nome, probabilmente si trattava di cose che non aveva mai utilizzato prima in vita sua. Con sua moglie non aveva mai osato fare l'amore in maniere stravaganti e dalla sua morte non aveva più cercato la compagnia di nessuna donna. La sua vita sessuale era praticamente morta e il fatto che adesso si trovasse con un biglietto per un tour guidato in un posto che produceva chissà quali giocattoli erotici non lo rendeva esattamente l'uomo più felice del mondo.  
Incuriosito dalla natura della faccenda, Wrynn tornò ad esaminare il regalo che gli aveva fatto Broll. Prese il manuale, lo aprì e cominciò a leggere. Fin da subito gli parve chiaro che quel gioco di ruolo - perché di questo si trattava, a quanto dicevano le istruzioni - aveva ben poco dei normali giochi che ogni tanto aveva avuto occasione di fare in gioventù o negli anni di relativa pace per Roccavento e per l'Alleanza. In alcuni paragrafi di spiegazione riusciva a captare tra le righe accenni al sesso che lo turbarono in un certo senso.  
_«Ma che razza di regalo mi hanno fatto quei due...?!»_ si domandò tra sé e sé, mettendo via il manuale e richiudendo la scatola.  
Andò a nasconderla nell'unico posto sensato che gli venne in mente così su due piedi: sotto il letto. Di solito non faceva entrare nessuno nelle sue stanze ad eccezione di chi si occupava di pulire e di rifare il letto e queste persone era sicuro che non avrebbero mai sbirciato là sotto.  
Una volta fatto questo, il re di Roccavento tornò ad analizzare il biglietto. Ad una prima occhiata non c'era niente nel suo aspetto che suggerisse la corretta maniera di utilizzarlo: era un banalissimo pezzo di carta colorato ed abbellito. Solo ad una più attenta ispezione Varian si rese conto che c'era una specie di tratteggio ad un'estremità, che separava il margine vuoto dal resto del biglietto.  
Non aveva idea di cosa ci facesse lì quella linea e la prima cosa che gli venne in mente di fare vedendola fu di strappare la carta. Il fatto che fosse plastificata e rigida avrebbe dovuto dissuaderlo dall'intento, poiché era logico supporre che sarebbe stato praticamente impossibile da rompere; tuttavia fu un gesto istintivo. Contro ogni previsione, la parte vuota del biglietto si staccò con estrema facilità, producendo un lievissimo "strap".  
Improvvisamente Varian percepì nell'aria il familiare crepitio di un incantesimo di teletrasporto e si guardò intorno per cercare di capire in che punto della stanza qualcuno stesse cercando di comparire. Gli ci vollero alcuni istanti per realizzare che non si trattava del rumore di qualcuno che stava arrivando da lui, quanto piuttosto il rumore di un teletrasporto _appena attivato_.  
Ebbe a malapena il tempo di realizzare cosa stava per accadere che vide la sua camera da letto sfocare violentemente attorno a lui, trasformandosi in un turbine di colori che divenne talmente caotico da spingerlo a chiudere gli occhi. Per qualche secondo gli parve di galleggiare nel vuoto, senza alcun peso, poi percepì di nuovo un supporto solido sotto i piedi e la forza di gravità che tornava a spingerlo contro di esso. Non era abituato al teletrasporto, preferiva di gran lunga spostarsi con mezzi di trasporto più normali, di conseguenza non riuscì a sostenere il ritorno del suo stesso peso a gravare sulle sue gambe. Cadde in avanti ed emise un grugnito di dolore nello sbattere contro i massicci blocchi di pietra su cui era atterrato.  
Gli occorse un momento per smettere di avere le vertigini e riuscire ad aprire gli occhi senza che migliaia di puntini luminosi gli danzassero nel campo visivo, impedendogli di vedere cosa aveva intorno.  
Quando ci riuscì, si trovò a fissare un paio di piedi verdi e nudi che sbucavano da sotto una ampia gonna blu-violacea di un tessuto particolarmente pesante. Il colorito della pelle e la grandezza di quei piedi non lasciavano spazio a fraintendimenti di sorta: era di fronte ad un Orco, poco ma sicuro.  
L'istinto di sopravvivenza di Varian entrò in funzione immediatamente: l'Umano si raddrizzò di scatto sulle ginocchia, aprendo le braccia in un arco come a liberarsi da un gruppo di aggressori accalcati su di lui, quindi lanciò un incoerente e fortissimo grido di battaglia.  
La sua voce riecheggiò nell'aria mentre un paio di mani forti gli afferravano l'avambraccio per trarlo in posizione eretta. Ovviamente il re Umano fraintese, ancora confuso dall'inatteso viaggio magico, e pensò che il gesto fosse il principio di uno scontro a mani nude, per cui si preparò a reagire.  
Il suo passato come gladiatore in quel momento si stava rivelando particolarmente utile: con la mano libera andò a stringere il largo polso del suo "aggressore", ruotandolo nel tentativo di causargli abbastanza dolore da fargli lasciare la presa su di lui. O almeno, questo era quello che avrebbe voluto fare, poiché il misterioso Orco lo precedette, sferrandogli un pugno sul palmo della mano, che bloccò la sua mossa ancor prima che fosse messa a segno e gli intorpidì l'estremità.  
A quella risposta brusca e imprevista seguì una terribile torsione del braccio che strappò un gemito a Varian mentre sentiva l'Orco sollevarlo sulla sua schiena e ribaltarlo oltre di sé. Il secondo impatto col pavimento non migliorò affatto né la percezione che Wrynn aveva dello stesso - continuava ad essere troppo duro per i suoi gusti - né tantomeno le sue condizioni fisiche. Il respiro gli si spezzò in gola e prese una testata tale che per un penoso istante Varian temette di perdere i sensi.  
«Non immaginavo che in tutti questi anni ti fossi rammollito in questo modo... _Lo'Gosh_ ».  
La voce maschile roca e graffiante era così terribilmente familiare a Varian che questo per qualche istante pensò di esserselo soltanto immaginato. Proveniva dal suo passato di gladiatore, così come l'appellativo con cui era stato chiamato, "Lo'Gosh".  
Nessuno lo chiamava più con quel nome da quando era riuscito a riunire i pezzi della sua coscienza, anche se a volte aveva ancora qualche difficoltà a far sì che il suo lato da gladiatore e quello da re andassero d’accordo. Anche Broll - seppur con un po' di fatica - aveva imparato a chiamarlo con il suo nome di battesimo.  
«Allora hai intenzione di rimanere lì sul pavimento ancora a lungo?».  
L'Umano aprì finalmente gli occhi, trovandosi a fissare il viso di un Orco seminascosto sotto un pesante cappuccio a forma di testa di lupo. Le spalle e il torso erano completamente nudi e recavano numerose cicatrici piuttosto vecchie, segni indelebili del passato violento del loro proprietario.  
Varian allargò gli occhi con espressione allibita nel riconoscere in maniera inequivocabile la persona che aveva di fronte.  
«Rehgar...?!» esclamò in tono sorpreso e confuso insieme. Nel sentirgli pronunciare il suo nome, il diretto interessato gli allungò una mano per aiutarlo a rialzarsi, gesto che Wrynn apprezzò molto.  
Una volta in piedi, guardò colui che una volta era stato il suo proprietario, nonché padrone di Valeera e Broll e mentore come gladiatore. Il suo viso mostrava i chiari segni dell'età avanzata e anche i ciuffi di capelli che sgusciavano fuori dal suo copricapo non erano più neri come una volta bensì grigi.  
«È da molto che non ci si vede!» esclamò Rehgar, battendogli una poderosa pacca su una spalla «Di tutte le persone che immaginavo sarebbero potute arrivare qui, di certo non pensavo che saresti stato proprio tu...!».  
L'Orco scoppiò a ridere fragorosamente, anche se Varian non riuscì ad afferrare a pieno il perché della sua ilarità.  
«I-in che senso?» chiese infatti il re di Roccavento, cercando di capire.  
Earthfury lo strinse per le spalle e lo scosse leggermente, quindi lo girò a guardare qualcosa che c'era alle sue spalle.  
«Sei il fortunato pervertito che ha trovato il mio biglietto d'argento!» esclamò allegro l'Orco, con il tono di chi stesse spiegando qualcosa di ovvio e banale ad un bambino.  
Voltandosi, Varian si trovò di fronte ad una schiera di persone di ogni razza presente su Azeroth che applaudiva fragorosamente. Una pioggia di coriandoli colorati cadde dal soffitto altissimo sopra di loro, al che l'Umano si rese improvvisamente conto che stavano festeggiando _lui_.  
«Che diamine...?» borbottò aggrottando le sopracciglia, quindi si rivolse immediatamente a Rehgar «Io ho trovato quel biglietto per caso! Non sono un _pervertito_!».  
Dovette alzare un po' la voce per riuscire a farsi sentire dall'Orco sopra il chiasso che faceva la folla di persone riunite attorno a loro. Per tutta risposta alla sua affermazione, Earthfury scoppiò a ridere fragorosamente - superando senza nessun problema la confusione col suo timbro vocale naturalmente potente.  
«Il biglietto è stato nascosto in una scatola casuale su tonnellate che sono state vendute, non avresti potuto _cercarlo_ neppure volendo!» gli fece notare Rehgar, poi gli diede un'altra poderosa pacca sulla spalla «Su, su...! Non fare il timido! Qui non c'è bisogno di far finta di niente... anche perché altrimenti non saresti qui!».  
Ciò detto, Rehgar fece un passo avanti, lasciando momentaneamente dietro di sé Varian. Quest'ultimo rimase lì imbambolato per qualche istante a fissare il punto in cui fino a pochi secondi prima si trovava la faccia del suo interlocutore. In effetti il suo ragionamento non faceva una piega, anche se lui si sentiva ingiustamente accusato: non era stato lui a comprare quel gioco ma era stato Broll a regalarglielo.  
«Forza, gente! Tornate a lavorare!» esclamò in tono sbrigativo Rehgar, ignorando temporaneamente il suo ospite «Cominceremo il giro a breve!».  
Tutti gli impiegati - perché a quel punto potevano essere solo quello - annuirono e si dileguarono lentamente, disperdendosi, lasciando i due di nuovo soli.  
«Quale giro? Io non... ah, ascoltami deve esserci stato un equivoco» Varian si interruppe in cerca delle parole giuste per spiegarsi «Io non ho comprato niente, è stato Broll a regalarmi quel gioco per il mio compleanno...».  
L'Orco si girò a guardarlo di scatto.  
«Hai ancora contatti col vecchio Broll? E come sta? Spero non abbia smesso di allenarsi» Rehgar sospirò con fare nostalgico «Era veramente un portento come gladiatore...».  
«Adesso si è unito ai druidi del Circolo Cenariano» rispose Varian «E si tiene in forma. Anche se non sembra, i druidi hanno il loro bel da fare al Monte Hyjal dopo il Cataclisma e Ragnaros...».  
«Ah, certo» Rehgar annuì con un gesto solenne del capo «E dici che è stato lui a comprarti il gioco in cui hai trovato il mio biglietto, mh?».  
«Sì, te l'ho già detto! Io non gli ho chiesto niente!» Wrynn sperava che avesse finalmente capito che lui non era un pervertito e che doveva smetterla di chiamarlo così. Lo metteva a disagio.  
«D'accordo, iniziamo il giro. Dobbiamo anche passare dall'ufficio delle indagini di mercato...» esclamò Earthfury «Su, muoviamoci».  
«Eh? Ma se ti ho detto che sono capitato qui per caso! Ho attivato il biglietto per sbaglio» cercò di giustificarsi l'altro «Io devo tornare a Roccavento».  
Si accorse solo in quel momento che non aveva più il biglietto in mano e si guardò intorno per cercarlo. Lo trovò abbandonato qualche passo dietro di lui, strappato a metà.  
Lo raccolse e lo ispezionò alla ricerca di un altro punto in cui si trovasse una linea tratteggiata che gli permettesse di riattivare il teletrasporto per tornare indietro; purtroppo però era evidente che non c'era niente del genere.  
«Maledizione! Era di sola andata?!» protestò sconvolto Varian, fissando il biglietto come se quel semplice pezzo di carta plastificata si stesse prendendo gioco di lui.  
«Devi aspettare che si ricarichi» sentì dire tranquillamente a Rehgar «Quindi per il momento sei bloccato qui, volente o nolente».  
«Cosa?! C-come sarebbe a dire "bloccato"?!» Wrynn si girò di scatto verso di lui, guardandolo stupito e arrabbiato insieme «Quanto tempo ci vuole perché questo aggeggio maledetto si ricarichi?!».  
«Ti sembro forse un mago?» lo rimbeccò l'Orco con tono infastidito «Non mi sono occupato io del mezzo di trasporto, però direi che gli ci vorrà qualche ora».  
Varian spalancò gli occhi, inorridito alla notizia, e non riuscì ad evitare che la mandibola gli si aprisse in un'espressione di ebete sorpresa.  
«Ore?! Io non posso stare qui delle ore!» protestò con veemenza «A Roccavento mi stanno aspettando! Ho lasciato Anduin a ricevere gli ospiti al mio posto...».  
«Tuo figlio se la caverà. Prima o poi dovrà pur imparare a farlo» liquidò in fretta la questione Rehgar con un gesto di nonchalance «Se proprio non vuoi goderti il giretto della mia industria, considera queste ore che passeremo insieme come una specie di riunione di famiglia...».  
Ciò detto si avviò per primo verso la porta dell'ampia sala, rifiutandosi di esortarlo ulteriormente: era certo che non avrebbe voluto rimanere da solo lì ad aspettare che il suo biglietto fosse di nuovo pronto per il teletrasporto.  
Il suo ragionamento si rivelò fondato: dopo appena pochi secondi vide comparire l'Umano al suo fianco. Non sembrava propriamente a suo agio, ma Rehgar era assolutamente sicuro che alla fine si sarebbe divertito. Poteva fare l'innocente quanto voleva, ma era un uomo in tutto e per tutto e se c'era una cosa di cui era certo era che tutti gli uomini erano facili prede delle pulsioni sessuali più di quanto fossero disposti ad ammettere.  
Uscirono dall'enorme sala in cui Varian era arrivato e si immisero in un ampio corridoio col soffitto a volta. Dal centro di esso pendevano enormi lampadari in metallo scuro cui erano appese diverse lanterne squadrate e irte di spuntoni.  
_«Un dettaglio fondamentale nell'estetica di tutti gli Orchi, a quanto pare»_ rifletté tra sé e sé Varian nel notare la fonte d'illuminazione.  
Il corridoio era lunghissimo e curvava dolcemente. Nella parete destra si aprivano svariate porte sovrastate da cartelli che specificavano cosa si trovasse oltre di esse. Sulla parete sinistra invece erano disposte cornici rustiche in legno all'interno delle quali si trovavano essenzialmente fotografie di Rehgar. Tra queste ogni tanto se ne vedeva una che non ritraeva l'Orco, bensì qualche suo dipendente - sia maschi sia femmine - intenti a provare qualche strano marchingegno.  
Tra quelle che colpirono maggiormente Varian ce n'era una che raffigurava una Draenei incatenata a testa in giù contro una specie di palo imbottito accanto ad una macchina di dubbio gusto dalla quale partivano alcuni tubi trasparenti che terminavano nella sua vagina. Le gambe munite di zoccoli e le braccia erano incatenate in maniera che abbracciassero il palo e che la Draenei rimanesse con la schiena e l'addome tesi. Il suo ventre era arrotondato come se fosse incinta e dal punto d'ingresso dei tubi si vedeva che una parte dei liquidi che erano immessi stava fuoriuscendo e gocciolando all'intorno della sua pancia. L'espressione della Draenei era così oscena che Varian non poté rimanere a fissarla troppo a lungo senza sentirsi in imbarazzo come se fosse stato lui l'artefice della sua condizione.  
In un angolo dell'immagine si trovava una specie di timbro rosso e la targa sottostante recitava: "Miglior prodotto femminile del mese di agosto".  
Sotto ancora era riportato l'anno e il nome del marchingegno, ma era scritto più piccolo e da quella distanza Varian non riusciva a leggere cosa ci fosse scritto.  
«Siamo arrivati alla nostra prima tappa» esclamò improvvisamente Rehgar, distogliendo il suo ospite dalla parete con i ritratti.  
L'Umano si girò nella direzione opposta per vedere dove era stato condotto. Il cartello appeso sulla porta recitava: "Ufficio Analisi di Mercato".  
Rehgar bussò rapidamente e poi aprì senza nemmeno aspettare una risposta e Wrynn non ebbe altra scelta che andare con lui.  
La stanza in cui si ritrovò improvvisamente gli parve troppo piccola se paragonata con quella in cui era stato teletrasportato e con il corridoio da cui arrivavano, anche se probabilmente tale impressione era data dalla quantità di documenti stipati in pile e scaffali che coprivano per intero tre pareti su quattro.  
Al centro si trovavano numerose scrivanie sovrastate di fogli e sedute dietro di esse si trovavano esclusivamente Goblin e Gnomi, che stavano stranamente pensando al lavoro piuttosto che al massacro reciproco. C'era un gran parlottare reciproco, con richieste di tabelle, documenti e quant'altro da una parte all'altra della stanza, fatto che spiegava benissimo perché nessuno avesse udito Rehgar bussare.  
Quest'ultimo avanzò deciso verso la scrivania più vicina, dietro la quale era seduta una Gnoma dai capelli rosa raccolti in due codine alte sopra la testa e che era impegnata a disegnare a mano un grafico di qualche tipo. Varian non era mai stato bravo con ciò che riguardava la matematica e le scienze, e fortunatamente essendo re poteva disporre di personale che se ne occupasse al posto suo.  
La Gnoma non si era accorta dell'ingresso dell'Orco, ma lui sapeva bene come farsi sentire: dopo essersi accostato con estrema calma, sbatté con violenza una mano sul piano della scrivania. Varian stesso sobbalzò per le maniere brusche del suo ospite e quello fu niente rispetto alla reazione della povera lavoratrice, che rischiò di cadere dalla sedia per lo spavento.  
«C-capo...» gemette alzando la testa di scatto, portandosi una mano al petto «Cosa desidera?».  
Era palesemente scombussolata ma a Rehgar non parve importare molto.  
Nell'ufficio piombò il silenzio. Tutti quanti si bloccarono istantaneamente dove si trovavano e si voltarono verso l'Orco, il quale finse che non fosse successo niente di eclatante; dopo pochi secondi ognuno tornò a sbrigare le sue faccende. L'unica differenza era che il trambusto era decisamente diminuito.  
Parevano tutti spaventati all'idea di disturbare Rehgar con il loro vociare.  
«Trovami i dati delle vendite dell'ultimo mese» chiese spiccio Earthfury, al che la Gnoma saltò rapidamente giù dalla sedia per andare a cercare ciò che le era stato chiesto.  
Varian la vide dirigersi verso alcuni scaffali e poi sparire. Piccola com'era non era molto difficile riuscire a perderla di vista, per cui rimase in silenziosa attesa accanto a Rehgar, guardandosi attorno con un certo disagio.  
Non mancò di notare le espressioni interessate di molti degli impiegati dell'ufficio, che però vennero dirette altrove puntualmente ogni volta che lui le incrociava. Non poteva certamente biasimarli: lui era il re di Roccavento. Chiunque poteva riconoscerlo, sia nell'Alleanza sia nell'Orda, e la cosa non era per niente piacevole.  
«I tuoi dipendenti mica andranno a parlare in giro di avermi visto qui...?» sentì il bisogno di chiedere Varian. Parlò a voce bassa, vicino all'orecchio di Rehgar, in modo che solo lui fosse capace di sentirlo.  
La stessa cosa non si poté dire per il suo interlocutore, che gli rispose parlando con il suo normale tono di voce, cioè più alto di quello dell'Umano medio e persino di alcuni Orchi: «Nessuno esce da qui dentro, puoi star tranquillo... e comunque non vorrai dirmi che il capo dell'Alleanza ha paura di stare in un posto come questo...?!».  
«Io non ho paura!» esclamò irritato Wrynn.  
«E allora calmati» Rehgar si strinse nelle ampie spalle curve «Eri molto più rilassato prima degli incontri in arena».  
Varian sbuffò e abbassò lo sguardo. In effetti era parecchio teso, anche se ancora non era accaduto niente che giustificasse il suo atteggiamento.  
In quel momento tornò la Gnoma, trasportando un grosso raccoglitore traboccante di fogli. Si fermò ai piedi di Rehgar e glielo allungò.  
«Oh, ecco qui...» esclamò l'Orco, afferrando l'oggetto e appoggiandolo sulla scrivania, aprendolo per cercare qualcosa. Nel frattempo la piccola impiegata aveva aggirato nuovamente il tavolo e si era nuovamente arrampicata sulla sua sedia, pronta a rimettersi al lavoro.  
«Che cosa cerchi?» indagò curioso l'Umano, cercando di sbirciare nei fogli che Earthfury stava consultando.  
L'Orco lo ignorò completamente e continuò a scorrere i fogli fino a che non si fermò in corrispondenza di un grafico a cerchio suddiviso in varie sezioni colorate. Una smorfia di scontento gli deformò le labbra.  
«Chi di voi ha trascritto i dati di vendita questo mese? Non è possibile che le vendite tra i druidi siano calate così tanto dagli ultimi rilevamenti!» esclamò rabbioso, sbattendo i fogli sulla scrivania.  
Tutti tacquero di nuovo, rimanendo a fissare il loro datore di lavoro come se temessero che da un momento all'altro potesse aggredirli anche fisicamente oltre che verbalmente.  
«No, non rispondetemi» aggiunse Rehgar con un mezzo ringhio «Non voglio saperlo. Voglio che ripetiate le indagini, _adesso_! Forza, al lavoro!».  
«Sissignore!» risposero tutti in coro Goblin e Gnomi, prima di riprendere a lavorare febbrilmente.  
Dopo tutto ciò, Rehgar si girò e uscì dall'ufficio senza aggiungere altro, al che Varian lo seguì silenziosamente mentre riprendevano a camminare lungo il corridoio.  
«Quella non era una tappa programmata» disse ad un tratto l'Orco, come a rispondere ad una domanda che era rimasta inespressa.  
«C'entra qualcosa il fatto che sia stato Broll a regalarmi quel gioco...?» chiese allora con totale innocenza Wrynn.  
«In parte. I druidi sono i consumatori più accaniti dei miei giocattoli erotici» Rehgar emise un sospiro «Se davvero te l'ha regalato lui, non me ne sorprendo più di tanto...».  
Nell'apprendere quella notizia Varian si chiese se effettivamente Broll non avesse utilizzato se stesso come metro di giudizio per comprargli il regalo di compleanno. Sentì le guance riscaldarsi nell'immaginare che razza di giocattoli avrebbe potuto comprare e _utilizzare_ il suo vecchio amico Kaldorei e cercò di togliersi dalla mente l'orribile immagine del druido che cercava di issarsi su un palo simile a quello della fotografia che aveva visto poco prima.  
Era contento di essere all'oscuro di ciò che faceva nella sua sfera privata, anche se da quel momento avrebbe sempre avuto quel dubbio che gli ronzava in testa.  
«Non pensi di essere stato un po' duro con loro?» chiese il re Umano in tono dubbioso.  
«Be', io almeno _li pago_ anche per essere maltrattati da me» lo rimbeccò l'altro, scoccandogli un'occhiata di sbieco «E così non avrò nessun impiegato che decide di sobillare gli altri e organizzare ribellioni nell'ombra».  
La frecciatina colpì nel segno e Varian tacque, lo sguardo improvvisamente torvo: la questione di Edwin VanCleef rimaneva una ferita aperta e dolente nonostante fossero passati ormai molti anni.  
«E di Valeera non hai più saputo niente?» volle sapere Rehgar, distogliendo così l'attenzione di Varian dal precedente argomento di conversazione.  
«Broll mi ha detto che sta bene» disse semplicemente l'Umano, scrollando le spalle «Sta con quelli dell'Orda adesso... quindi nel caso dovresti essere tu quello che ne sa di più».  
Rehgar allargò le braccia ad indicare con un ampio gesto l'edificio in cui si trovavano.  
«Ti sembra che abbia del tempo libero per andare a trovare qualcuno? Io lavoro per tutti voi, qui dentro!» protestò in tono stizzito.  
«Ancora non riesco a capire come tu sia passato da maestro di gladiatori a... _questo_ » ammise il capo dell'Alleanza «Sapevo che avevi abbracciato la via dello sciamanesimo dopo aver incontrato Thrall... immaginavo che fossi con gli altri sciamani del Circolo della Terra al Maelstrom per cercare di capire cosa sia questo caos che imperversa per tutto Azeroth».  
«Francamente, per quanto io abbia apprezzato gli insegnamenti di Thrall, non posso fare lo sciamano a tempo pieno. Non c'è nessun introito nel farlo!» spiegò Rehgar.  
«Mi stai dicendo che... si tratta solo di soldi?» chiese Varian, fissandolo con espressione scettica.  
«Sai quanti soldi ho fatto facendovi combattere nell'arena?» rispose piccato «Ho bisogno di impiegare il mio genio creativo in qualcosa di lucrativo... e cosa c'è di meglio di una fabbrica di giocattoli sessuali? E i miei rivenditori appartengono ad entrambe le fazioni, così posso avere il doppio del guadagno!».  
Varian lo guardò come se fosse impazzito. Non aveva niente in contrario al fatto che volesse guadagnare soldi lavorando, era il discorso nel suo complesso che non gli suonava corretto. Era come se pensasse che il suo lavoro fosse più importante di quello che Thrall, Nobundo e gli altri sciamani stavano facendo al Maelstrom.  
Forse era solo il modo in cui aveva esposto i fatti a non essere molto corretto. Varian si augurava con tutto il cuore che fosse quello, anche se non poteva negare che fosse ben a conoscenza di quel lato cinico e opportunista del carattere dell'Orco.  
Non camminarono ancora a lungo, poiché giunsero in breve all'altro capo del corridoio. In fondo si trovava una grande porta a due battenti e su quello di sinistra era riportata una targa con su scritto: "Sala di collaudo - Vietato l'accesso a chi non è autorizzato".  
«Bene, siamo arrivati» Rehgar si fermò dinanzi alla grande porta e si voltò indietro, verso il suo ospite.  
«Spero che tu sia pronto. Stai per entrare in un posto che nessuno ha mai visto al di fuori dei miei dipendenti più fidati» Earthfury sogghignò mostrando leggermente i denti acuminati.  
«Immagino che a questo punto dovrei sentirmi... ehm... _onorato_?» domandò Wrynn in tono incerto.  
In verità non lo era per niente. Si sentiva ancora come se stesse vivendo in una specie di sogno e che tutto ciò che gli stava accadendo non fosse reale. Purtroppo le numerose cadute sul pavimento testimoniavano quanto quella sensazione fosse in realtà fasulla.  
«Direi proprio di sì» disse Rehgar con un cenno del capo di conferma «Bene, andiamo» aggiunse in tono più solenne.  
Si appoggiò di spalle contro la porta e ruotò la maniglia, spingendo entrambi i battenti con il non indifferente peso del suo corpo. La porta si aprì verso l'interno con un cigolio che riecheggiò nell'immensità del corridoio vuoto.  
Più che "onorato", Varian iniziava ad essere un po' nervoso. Chissà quanto tempo ancora avrebbe dovuto aspettare prima di poter tornare a Roccavento. Forse suo figlio Anduin si era già accorto della sua scomparsa e aveva mobilitato le guardie e le spie dell'IR:7 per setacciare ogni angolo dei Regni Orientali alla sua ricerca...  
Non appena il grosso portone fu aperto a ritagliare uno spiraglio su ciò che c'era al di là di esso, Varian fu travolto da un'ondata di versi osceni a volume più o meno alto che gli fecero drizzare i peli sul collo.  
Rehgar oltrepassò per primo la porta e l'Umano suo malgrado lo seguì attraverso il pertugio che aveva creato. Una volta che fu dal lato opposto, l'Orco richiuse in fretta l'uscio alle sue spalle.  
L'Umano si trovò così di fronte ad una delle scene più incredibili che gli fosse mai capitato di vedere in vita sua: la sala in cui si trovavano adesso era molto grande ed era stata suddivisa in aree diverse da appositi paraventi in legno. Nelle due aree che si trovavano immediatamente adiacenti alla porta si trovavano alcune femmine di razze diverse alle prese con il collaudo di quelli che parevano grossi totem dell'acqua dalla forma molto simile a quelli utilizzati dagli sciamani Draenei. Ad attirare maggiormente l'attenzione di Varian in quel particolare frangente fu una Tauren particolarmente prosperosa che stava ansimando pesantemente a causa del gonfiore addominale causatole dal totem che aveva conficcato bene in profondità nella vagina.  
_«Chissà perché ci sono così tanti oggetti che spruzzano acqua qui dentro...»_ si chiese Varian.  
«Vuoi rimanere a fissarla per tutto il giorno?» sentì chiedere dalla familiare voce di Rehgar, al che parve tornare alla realtà dei fatti e si accorse di essere caduto momentaneamente in una specie di trance.  
«N-no, no... niente» scosse la testa e si volse verso il padrone del posto «Allora, proseguiamo?».  
Earthfury lo condusse in avanti. Man mano che procedevano Varian cominciò a meravigliarsi sempre di meno per le scene talvolta piuttosto estreme che si trovò di fronte. C'erano maschi e femmine che lavoravano come cavie per i più disparati marchingegni, godendo come se fossero nella privacy di una camera da letto, senza curarsi minimamente dei colleghi che li guardavano per assicurarsi che tutto andasse liscio. Ovviamente ci furono degli incidenti, altrimenti quella fase di produzione sarebbe risultata del tutto superflua.  
Il primo che accadde durante la visita di Varian e Rehgar fu ai danni di una povera Pandaren che rimase incastrata in una macchina dotata di un braccio meccanico sculacciatore. In un altro caso un Tauren cominciò a muggire di dolore poiché non riusciva ad estrarre dal culo un gigantesco vibratore di gomma e dovettero andare in due a tirarne un'estremità per farlo uscire.  
Con tutti i versi osceni che gli giungevano da ogni parte e quelle scene sessualmente esplicite che aveva di fronte a sé in qualsiasi direzione si voltasse, per Varian era davvero difficile rimanere distaccato. Anche senza provare il minimo affetto nei confronti di nessuno di quegli impiegati che aveva attorno, sentiva crescere lentamente dentro di sé una tensione sessuale che necessitava di essere risolta. Non gli capitava più da anni ormai di sentire un'erezione indesiderata premergli contro i vestiti in un momento decisamente poco opportuno per poterle prestare le dovute attenzioni.  
Rimaneva a fissare più a lungo del dovuto certe femmine che erano posizionate in maniera tale da avere la vagina o le tette in bella mostra nonostante il colossale sforzo di autocontrollo che stava facendo. Era contento di aver indossato una versione un po' più leggera della sua armatura da battaglia per accogliere i sudditi che venivano a porgergli i loro auguri: la maglia e il metallo facevano sì che la sua erezione non fosse visibile dall'esterno.  
Ciò purtroppo non si poteva dire del suo disagio. Il suo strano atteggiamento era palese a chiunque si fermasse a guardarlo per qualche momento, ma soprattutto era evidente a Rehgar, che lo conosceva abbastanza anche se negli ultimi anni non si erano frequentati affatto.  
La sala per Varian fu infinitamente lunga da percorrere, ma quando arrivarono in fondo fu come se fosse riuscito a superare indenne una cruenta battaglia, uscendone addirittura vincitore.  
Tirò un sospiro di sollievo e si rilassò un attimo, cercando di ignorare una Goblin poco distante che, sdraiata su un lettino, gridava come una pazza: «Ancora! Ne voglio ancora!», riferendosi ad un piccolo telecomando collegato ad un paio di pinzette metalliche attaccate ai suoi capezzoli che, a giudicare dal rumore, stava venendo utilizzato per darle piccole scosse elettriche.  
«Quindi abbiamo finito, no? Adesso l'incantesimo del biglietto sarà carico e potrò tornare a Roccavento?» chiese in tono quasi speranzoso. Voleva andarsene prima che perdesse quel poco autocontrollo che gli stava impedendo di calarsi le braghe in pubblico e masturbarsi, andando a far compagnia a tutti quegli impiegati che godevano chiassosamente.  
Rehgar rise della sua domanda.  
«Finito? Abbiamo appena cominciato!» esclamò, rivolgendogli un sorriso perverso che non prometteva niente di buono «Adesso viene la parte divertente!».  
«Che cosa?!» fece Wrynn con voce più stridula del normale. Possibile che ci fosse dell'altro oltre a quel teatrino di porno gratuito...?  
«Certamente!» esclamò Rehgar, indicando un punto alle spalle del suo ospite. Questo si voltò lentamente per trovarsi di fronte ad un ennesimo spazio di collaudo che però era sensibilmente diverso da tutti gli altri. Le pareti divisorie erano più spesse e c’è n’era una in più dotata di una porta nel centro che lo lo rendeva quasi uno spazio isolato e a sé stante, come se fosse una stanza più piccola dentro quella sala immensa.  
«Cosa dovrebbe essere quello?» domandò Wrynn con cipiglio perplesso.  
«La mia stanza di collaudo personale» rispose Rehgar con tranquillità, avanzando in direzione della porta aperta.  
«E cosa dovremmo farci?» chiese allora l’Umano, per niente tranquillizzato dalla replica ricevuta. Non avrebbe dovuto mica assisterlo mentre imitava i suoi dipendenti…?  
«Il tour include anche un giro di prova di uno dei miei ultimi prodotti» spiegò l’Orco, invitando l’altro a precederlo all’interno della stanzetta.  
Varian non si mosse da dove si trovava.  
«Scordatelo! Non ci penso nemmeno a fare la cavia come i tuoi impiegati!» protestò irritato.  
«Guarda che è stato già testato da altri… è sicuro» sbuffò Earthfury accennando una mezza risata di scherno «E poi non vorrai mica tornare a Roccavento con quell’erezione abbandonata a se stessa…?» aggiunse sogghignando.  
L’Umano sobbalzò alla sua ultima affermazione e le sue guance divennero ancor più rosse di quanto già fossero.  
«Come hai fatto a...?» domandò confuso e perplesso, oltre che decisamente imbarazzato.  
«Ah! Solo un cieco non la noterebbe» fece presente Rehgar «Ora vuoi entrare? O preferisci continuare a rimanere qui fuori?».  
Varian si affrettò ad entrare nella stanza, augurandosi che nessuno degli impiegati nei dintorni avesse udito la loro conversazione. Sarebbe stato terribile se si fosse sparsa la voce che il re di Roccavento si era eccitato semplicemente vedendo delle persone che collaudavano giocattoli erotici che lui non aveva mai visto né utilizzato in vita sua.  
Quando entrò la luce si accese automaticamente, illuminando a giorno ogni angolo di quella piccola stanza. C'erano alcune scatole aperte accatastate in un angolo contenenti qualcosa che dalla distanza a cui Wrynn si trovava non riusciva a vedere. Lungo una parete si trovava un tavolo sul quale c'erano dei fogli con delle annotazioni scarabocchiate in una grafia orrenda che molto probabilmente appartenevano a Rehgar.  
Ciò che attirò maggiormente l'attenzione dell'Umano fu tuttavia ciò che occupava il centro del locale: si trattava di un marchingegno a forma di "F" con un paio di lacci che pendevano dal braccio più alto. La base era quadrata e larga abbastanza da dare a Varian l'idea che potesse sorreggere tranquillamente un peso molto grosso. Rispetto a molti altri "giocattoli" che aveva visto collaudare nell'altra sala, pareva del tutto innocuo e addirittura quasi _normale_.  
Incuriosito dall'apparecchio, si accostò ad esso per accarezzarne l'asta verticale.  
«Che... cosa dovrebbe essere questo?» domandò al padrone del complesso industriale, voltandosi verso di lui.  
Lo vide chiudere la porta e sigillarla con un chiavistello posto nel lato interno.  
«Ti presento l'ultimo prototipo del mio "Super Congegno Sessuale Multifase XXL Deluxe dell’Eroe della Tempesta"» spiegò con orgoglio l'Orco, avvicinandosi alla macchina e posizionandosi accanto a Varian «Il mio ultimo gioiellino».  
Varian rimase colpito dalla lunghezza e dalla complessità del nome che in fin dei conti non diceva niente riguardo la funzione dell'oggetto.  
«E cosa dovrebbe fare? Non sembra una cosa così... particolare» fece notare.  
Rehgar prese l'estremità del braccio inferiore e dopo averci armeggiato un po' con le dita, cominciò a risistemarne le parti fino a ridurlo ad un cubetto che sporgeva da un lato dell'asta in verticale. Varian non ne comprese il motivo.  
«Questo apparecchio può essere riassemblato in maniere differenti, permettendo di fare sesso in migliaia di posizioni diverse!» spiegò Earthfury «In più è stato costruito utilizzando misure e materiali tali da poter essere impiegato anche dalle razze più ingombranti e pesanti».  
«Tipo gli Orchi» sogghignò Wrynn, dando un'affettuosa pacca sulla schiena al suo ex proprietario, il quale si produsse in un sommesso ringhio.  
«... anche» disse a mezza voce «Ma è pensato anche per i Tauren...».  
«Lo hai già provato?» indagò Varian curioso.  
«Io sì... ma ora sta a te» Rehgar restituì la pacca di poco prima al mittente, ma con più forza «Dammi il tempo di sistemarlo».  
«C-che?!» Varian lo guardò con gli occhi sgranati «Io non ho mai usato questo tipo di cose...!».  
«Una ragione in più per cominciare a spogliarti, se la tua erezione non era già sufficiente a convincerti» lo schernì bonariamente l'Orco, cominciando ad armeggiare a vari livelli con la macchina.  
Il re Umano arretrò leggermente, ricevendo dall'altro una blanda indicazione senza che nemmeno si voltasse verso di lui: «Puoi pure spogliarti mentre sistemo qui... immagino tu voglia un po' di privacy anche se ti ho già visto combattere mezzo nudo in arena...».  
L'ex gladiatore rimase spiazzato di fronte a tanta disinvoltura. Ricordava bene quanto l'Orco fosse sempre stato schietto nel parlare, nel bene e nel male, ma era anche vero che le loro posizioni nel tempo erano cambiate e che adesso lui era tornato in possesso della sua memoria e del suo ruolo come capo dell'Alleanza e che Rehgar era solo uno sciamano facente parte del Circolo della Terra, per giunta senza alcun ruolo di rilievo.  
Era assurdo che continuasse a dargli ordini come se fosse ancora una sua proprietà; difatti Varian rimase fermo dove si trovava, senza minimamente accennare a togliersi ciò che aveva indosso. Si limitò ad osservare Rehgar che riarrangiava leggermente la macchina, dandogli una forma diversa: adesso l'estremità del braccio superiore aveva la forma di una "Y" da cui pendevano due lacci dotati di manette. Circa a metà dell'asta si trovava un terzo laccio che terminava con una manetta unica più grossa.  
«Allora? Hai fatto?» Rehgar si volse nel mentre che poneva la domanda «Perché sei ancora vestito?!» aggiunse quando si trovò di fronte a Varian ancora in armatura.  
«Non... voglio usare quel coso...» ammise quest'ultimo, a disagio «E non puoi costringermi».  
Rehgar intrecciò le possenti braccia verdi sull'ampio torace nudo.  
«Su questo hai ragione» convenne semplicemente «Però se non lo provi non potrai tornare a Roccavento».  
«Non puoi tenermi bloccato qui!» brontolò Varian.  
«Qui comando io... e se non voglio farti tornare indietro, nessuno potrà aiutarti a farlo» minacciò l'Orco tranquillamente, avvicinandosi poi al suo ospite.  
Quest'ultimo arretrò d'istinto per non lasciarlo avvicinare, di colpo impaurito dalla sua presenza.  
«Non osare avvicinarti oltre, Rehgar!» intimò, tentando di mostrarsi audace pur essendo perfettamente consapevole di essere in trappola. Nessuno poteva salvarlo se non Rehgar stesso.  
«Vuoi lottare ancora? Non mi tratterrò come ho fatto prima, sappilo» rispose l'Orco, sicuro di sé.  
Varian indietreggiò ancora, fino ad arrivare con le spalle al muro. Masticò un'imprecazione tra i denti, senza perdere di vista il suo vecchio padrone.  
In un lampo questo gli fu addosso. Gli afferrò entrambi i polsi con le mani e lo costrinse a levare le braccia, intrecciandole in maniera tale da potergliele tenere bloccate con una sola mano.  
«Rehgar!» ringhiò l'Umano furioso, cercando di liberarsi dalla sua presa. Purtroppo la pressione dell'Orco era tale da impedirgli di staccare le braccia dal muro. Prese allora a divincolarsi e tentò addirittura di affibbiargli una ginocchiata tra le gambe, ma Earthfury la evitò piuttosto facilmente.  
«Ho imparato a schivare certi trucchetti infami quando tu eri solo un moccioso» disse lo sciamano, avvicinando la sua faccia a quella di Wrynn a tal punto che lui poté sentire il suo fiato solleticargli il mento «Adesso veniamo alle cose importanti...».  
Nel dire ciò Varian lo sentì strusciare una gamba contro il cavallo dei suoi pantaloni proprio in corrispondenza del lieve rigonfiamento della sua erezione. L'inattesa stimolazione gli strappò un gemito che fece sorridere Rehgar.  
«Sensibile?» lo prese in giro.  
«N-non farlo ancora» borbottò in tono di minaccia il re di Roccavento, ottenendo l'effetto esattamente opposto a quello desiderato: anziché intimorire l'Orco, lo persuase ad accettare quella specie di sfida.  
La grossa gamba di Rehgar si strofinò contro di lui con più enfasi mentre lui esclamava: «Altrimenti cosa mi fai? Mi uccidi?».  
Varian non riuscì a rispondergli: la sollecitazione inguinale, per quanto rozza, era molto più gradita di quanto fosse disposto ad ammettere. Era quasi un sollievo che qualcuno si occupasse del suo pene turgido, anche se ovviamente non era abbastanza perché potesse ritenersi soddisfatto.  
Una parte del suo subconscio continuava a negargli il piacere di quel contatto e rifiutare quello che stava accadendo. Ovviamente il suo corpo era di parere completamente opposto.  
Ne risultava che Varian alternava futili tentativi di fuga a momenti di completa rassegnazione in cui si addossava mugolando contro la parete.  
Era perfettamente consapevole di stare dando una pessima dimostrazione di sé, eppure non riusciva a decidere a quale parte arrendersi. Era lo stesso tipo di dilemma con cui si trovava a convivere da quando era riuscito a recuperare la memoria della parte "civilizzata" di sé stesso, anche se su un livello completamente diverso. Era logorante, esattamente come lo era combattere sempre tra l'essere "Varian Wrynn" e "Lo'Gosh".  
«Di' la verità... ti sta piacendo. Riesco a sentirlo» lo stuzzicò Rehgar con voce sommessa, quasi ipnotizzante.  
Varian era quasi sul punto di cedere e accontentarlo quando il suo lato aggressivo riemerse all'improvviso. Cacciò un latrato animalesco e riuscì finalmente a sfuggire alla stoica stretta di Rehgar sui suoi polsi, liberandosi. Spinse via l'Orco urlandogli contro in maniera incoerente, al che l'altro reagì in maniera completamente inaspettata: lo caricò con violenza e lo sbatté di nuovo al muro, ma stavolta lo placcò con il suo intero corpo e poi lo baciò con irruenza, cacciandogli a forza la lingua in bocca.  
Le grosse zanne usurate e ingiallite sfregavano contro i lineamenti duri delle guance di Varian e ogni tanto pungolavano i suoi zigomi quando Rehgar si spingeva con particolare forza contro la sua bocca.  
Quel bacio inaspettato placò l'improvviso risveglio di Lo'Gosh, il quale dopo l'iniziale tentativo di ribellione cominciò ad incanalare in esso il suo bisogno di sfogare le sue pulsioni violente. Ci fu un crescendo di intensità nel contatto mentre con le mani i due si accarezzavano a vicenda, freneticamente. Mugolii trapelavano ogni tanto dagli spiragli liberi tra le loro bocche, assieme ai loro respiri spezzati e sempre più affannosi.  
La tensione sessuale crebbe di pari passo con l'irruenza del loro bacio, fino al punto di rottura. Lo'Gosh fu il primo a cedere. Raggiunse la cintura che sosteneva i gambali di Rehgar con ambedue le mani e la percorse tutta fino a trovare la fibbia. La strattonò con violenza nel tentativo di allentarla, finendo con l'aprirla per metà. Da lì al rimuoverla il passo fu decisamente breve e in poco tempo la cintura percorse la distanza che separava i due da una delle pareti laterali ed impattò su di essa con un tonfo sordo, per poi cadere sul pavimento.  
I gambali non erano stretti abbastanza per sostenersi autonomamente sui fianchi dell'Orco, benché fossero molto larghi. Semplicemente gli scivolarono di dosso, lasciandolo completamente nudo dalle spalle alle caviglie. Gli spallacci a forma di lupo furono la parte più semplice da rimuovere, visto che erano sorretti unicamente dalla larghezza delle sue massicce spalle curve.  
Una volta che Earthfury fu spogliato toccò all'Umano. Nonostante le maniere non proprio delicate, fu piuttosto passionale nel togliere l'armatura del suo pupillo un pezzo per volta, lasciandoli cadere pian piano sul pavimento.  
Quando ebbe terminato, il re di Roccavento si ritrovò a rabbrividire leggermente con indosso soltanto un paio di slip piuttosto aderenti che in quel preciso frangente sottolineavano in maniera indecente la sua eccitazione. Rehgar non aveva di questi problemi, visto che a quanto pareva non indossava biancheria.  
L'Orco strofinò la sua erezione contro quella dell'altro, lentamente, facendogli chiaramente percepire quanto ciò che stavano facendo non lo lasciasse indifferente.  
Finalmente il bacio si spezzò e Lo'Gosh, soddisfatto della performance, tornò ad assopirsi nel subconscio del capo dell'Alleanza, permettendo così a Varian Wrynn di riprendere il pieno possesso del suo corpo.  
Reclinò leggermente all'indietro il capo, abbandonandosi contro il muro e boccheggiando mentre cercava di riprendere fiato. Rehgar si era leggermente allontanato dalla sua faccia per concedergli un po' d'aria.  
«Adesso... vuoi provare quella macchina o devo tentare di convincerti ancora?» sussurrò Earthfury con voce ancor più roca del normale per la forte carica sessuale del momento. Era palesemente impaziente di sperimentare insieme a lui il suo nuovo giocattolo erotico.  
Dopo quel bacio e ciò che ne era seguito, sarebbe stato stupido da parte di Varian tentare di opporsi ancora, specialmente perché in quelle condizioni non era in grado di andare da nessuna parte. Doveva arrivare fino in fondo o sarebbe esploso.  
Con un sospiro rassegnato, l'Umano abbassò il capo e disse: «... spiegami come devo mettermi...».  
Rehgar lo prese per un polso e lo condusse verso la macchina. Lo lasciò in piedi fermo sotto il braccio più alto mentre gli bloccava dietro la schiena le braccia, intrecciando i polsi per poterli fermare con la manetta doppia. Gli sfilò le mutande e le lanciò via; dopodiché fu la volta delle caviglie, che vennero legate singolarmente a due anelli separati.  
«Ora sta' fermo» lo redarguì in tono suadente Earthfury, spostandosi dal lato opposto dell'asta verticale. Varian lo sentì armeggiare coi lacci e in un batter d'occhio questi scattarono verso l'alto. Lanciò un gridolino di sorpresa ma non si agitò: il pavimento era lontano sotto di lui, che oscillava leggermente appeso unicamente per i piedi e le braccia.  
La tensione sulle estremità degli arti era parecchia e la posizione era scomoda; Varian si sentiva come se stessero per spezzarglisi le braccia. Le gambe erano costrette a stare piegate all'indietro e divaricate in maniera quasi innaturale, tanto che i muscoli delle cosce gli bruciavano per lo sforzo di tensione cui erano sottoposti.  
Era un tipo di dolore che Varian non aveva mai provato e verso il quale provava una inspiegabile curiosità in quel momento. Era come se volesse testare la sua resistenza fisica.  
Vide Rehgar aggirarlo da un lato e posizionarsi dietro di lui, nel suo punto cieco. Se provava a ruotare la testa per vedere che cosa stava combinando gli faceva terribilmente male la spalla, per cui dopo un primo rapidissimo tentativo di sbirciare tornò a fissare svelto l'asta del giocattolo erotico da cui pendeva.  
Rehgar non poté fare a meno di notare quanto fosse bene in mostra il suo culo in quella posizione, oltre che facilmente accessibile.  
Wrynn sentì qualcosa di umido che gli accarezzava il margine esterno dell'orifizio anale e non riuscì a sopprimere il naturale impulso di allontanarsi. Dondolò in avanti ma una mano dell'Orco gli afferrò una coscia, tenendolo fermo.  
«Rilassati, sono solo preliminari...» esclamò a mezza voce, lentamente.  
Ciò detto tornò a lambirgli l'ingresso al culo e stavolta compì anche una breve incursione. Varian sentì la stessa cosa di prima che penetrava pian piano, causandogli una tensione improvvisa e fitte al fondoschiena che gli erano del tutto nuove, quindi la stimolazione finì.  
«Non hai mai fatto sesso anale prima d'ora, vero? Il tuo culo è così stretto che faccio fatica ad infilare persino un dito...» commentò Rehgar con una mezza risata.  
«Forse è perché sei un Orco...» ponderò l'Umano a voce alta, anche se parlare in quel momento gli riusciva difficile a causa della posizione. Non riusciva ad inalare troppa aria, per cui non era in grado di fare frasi che fossero troppo lunghe senza rischiare di mettersi ad ansimare.  
«Ti sorprenderebbe sapere con quante Draenei ho fatto sesso fino ad oggi... e ad occhio mi pare che il tuo culo sia più grosso del loro...» replicò con una nota d'arroganza Earthfury.  
Il dito di quest'ultimo tornò a penetrarlo, lentamente.  
«D'accordo, ora rilassati... ecco, così... lasciami entrare più in profondità...» continuò ad esortarlo Rehgar.  
La sua voce stavolta era bassa e nel suo modo di parlare c'era qualcosa di quasi ipnotico, come se cercasse di addormentarlo. Varian lo trovava dannatamente sexy, anche se era ben lungi dal volerlo ammettere al diretto interessato.  
Il suo dito si muoveva in lui con evidente esperienza. Dopo il bruciore e le fitte iniziali, iniziò ad essere piuttosto gradevole sentire il polpastrello ruvido che tastava la sua muscolatura molle e appiccicosa per metterne alla prova l'elasticità.  
Mugolii di inequivocabile piacere cominciarono a sfuggire dalla bocca di Varian mentre Rehgar si spingeva sempre più a fondo con il suo dito, fino a che all'improvviso non lo tolse.  
Wrynn gemette stizzito sentendo il culo di nuovo vuoto.  
«Perché sei uscito?» domandò in un soffio.  
«Perché ora arriva il pezzo forte...» rispose Rehgar senza esitazioni.  
Sul momento Varian non capì bene a cosa stesse accennando, poi sentì qualcosa di grosso, caldo e umido che premeva contro il suo orifizio, forzandolo ad allargarsi come il dito non era riuscito a fare. L'attimo successivo cacciò un grido di dolore mentre veniva penetrato da qualcosa che era evidentemente troppo grosso per la larghezza del suo culo. Sentì la forzatura nell'ingresso nonostante lo strato di umido che rivestiva il corpo estraneo e imprecò a voce alta, tentando di divincolarsi.  
«Rehgar! Rehgar fermo! Non entra, è troppo grosso!» rantolò con urgenza, mordendosi il labbro inferiore per evitare di piagnucolare ulteriormente per il dolore.  
«Ammetto che il mio è un bel cazzone...» si vantò l'Orco «Ma entra, basta solo che tu... ti rilassi... e mi lasci fare...».  
Varian mugolò e annuì, lasciando cadere in avanti il capo. Era faticoso rimanere così a lungo in quella posizione.  
Sentì il pene di Rehgar uscire quasi del tutto e rimanere così per un poco. Udì anche il rumore di qualcosa di liquido che veniva spremuto fuori da un contenitore, ma non poté indagare sulla fonte del suono a causa della posizione in cui era costretto.  
Dopo pochi secondi lo sentì tornare ad infilarsi nel suo posteriore, ancora più bagnato di prima. Evidentemente aveva lubrificato ulteriormente il suo pene, per cercare di agevolare ancora di più l'ingresso.  
Stavolta sgusciò un po' più facilmente dentro il suo culo, regalando al proprietario la sensazione - bizzarra ma nient'affatto male - di essere completamente riempito dal pene di Rehgar. Visto che quest'ultimo era riuscito finalmente a far entrare senza intoppi la cappella e una piccola parte della sua erezione, decise che era meglio cominciare a darci dentro per farlo abituare prima che avesse bisogno di masturbarsi per tornare duro abbastanza da poterne godere.  
Varian lo percepì uscire appena per poi rientrare con un colpo secco del bacino, spingendosi un poco più in profondità rispetto a quanto fosse arrivato prima. L'affondo - seppur parziale - gli strappò un grugnito di piacere misto a dolore.  
«Va meglio così… eh?» domandò Rehgar mentre usciva di nuovo.  
L’Umano gemette nel sentirsi ancora una volta vuoto, anche se solo parzialmente e solo per poco tempo.  
Le incursioni dell’Orco si fecero più veloci, anche se gradualmente. Ogni volta che affondava di nuovo nel suo corpo lo sentiva andare sempre più in profondità, poco per volta.  
Il dolore per la posizione e per il pene enorme che si muoveva dentro di lui era blandamente compensato dallo strano piacere che Varian percepiva nell'udire la calda voce di Rehgar che lo guidava e lo rilassava. Non avrebbe mai immaginato che la voce di un Orco - specialmente uno con cui aveva da sempre avuto un rapporto tanto contradditorio - potesse mai risultargli così sexy.  
Rehgar d'altro canto trovava immensamente piacevole la strettezza del culo del suo partner, nel quale stava faticando non poco ad entrare per intero. Prima ancora che riuscisse a farcela, all'improvviso, l'Umano si dimenò bruscamente ed emise un grido.  
«Lo'Gosh...?» esclamò perplesso.  
«P-premi ancora lì...» soffiò ansimando Wrynn, tornando ad abbandonarsi nella stretta delle manette.  
L'Orco si produsse in un sorrisetto compiaciuto di fronte all'arrendevolezza dell'altro in virtù della sua enorme esperienza in campo sessuale.  
«Così...?» chiese, ripetendo l'affondo col bacino.  
Varian gemette di nuovo, stavolta senza muoversi, quindi rispose: «S-sì... ohw, sì!».  
Pur non essendo arrivato fino in fondo, Rehgar era perfettamente consapevole di essere riuscito a raggiungere la sua prostata, quel punto così dannatamente bello da sentirsi solleticare da riuscire a cancellare qualsiasi tipo di inibizione pur di averne ancora.  
«Ora... viene la parte più bella...» mormorò con fare sensuale, iniziando ad uscire e rientrare con ritmo più sostenuto nel suo corpo.  
I colpi in quel punto particolarmente gradevole iniziarono a crescere di forza e rapidità, costringendo Varian a sfogare in mugolii e gemiti imbarazzanti l'eccesso di piacere che stava accumulando.  
«Bene... ora veniamo al tuo problema...».  
Così dicendo Earthfury allungò un braccio oltre il fianco dell'Umano e andò ad afferrargli l'erezione, cominciando a masturbarlo velocemente.  
Wrynn si contorse leggermente e i suoi versi divennero più acuti e quasi supplichevoli mentre Rehgar continuava a parlare, accarezzandolo con il tono di voce più sexy di cui era capace. La combinazione tra le sue doti come seduttore e come amante riuscì finalmente a far raggiungere a Varian l'orgasmo.  
L'Umano inarcò bruscamente la schiena, tendendo le spalle e contraendo le cosce fino a farsi male mentre schizzava sperma sul pavimento. Respirare era doloroso e si sentiva come se le sue braccia stessero cercando di soffocarlo.  
«Va meglio ora immagino...» esclamò Rehgar dietro di lui.  
«Oh, sì... molto» replicò boccheggiando l'ex gladiatore, sentendosi improvvisamente sfinito e più dolorante di quanto non gli fosse parso sino ad allora.  
«E... ora è il mio turno...» disse l'Orco, riprendendo con maggiore forza a penetrarlo.  
Stavolta Varian non gemette di piacere, bensì di dolore. Il suo pene era davvero enorme e non capiva come mai fino a quel momento non se ne fosse accorto in maniera tanto palese. Probabilmente il suo bisogno di appagamento sessuale aveva offuscato in parte le reali sensazioni del suo corpo.  
«Piano, non agitarti! Non riesco a venir-ah...!» Rehgar lo stava rimproverando quando raggiunse l'orgasmo.  
Varian rabbrividì sentendo il suo seme schizzargli in corpo, copioso e in profondità. Sgranò gli occhi e si placò di colpo, irrigidendosi per trattenersi dall'umiliarsi definitivamente con un ennesimo grido di protesta e dolore.  
«Oooh, eccolo... finalmente...» soffiò Earthfury con evidente sollievo, continuando a penetrarlo con movimenti sempre più lenti fino a che non ebbe terminato di eiaculare. A quel punto si fermò completamente.  
Varian emise un sospiro nel sentirlo fermarsi. Chiuse gli occhi, lentamente, quindi borbottò: «Ora puoi uscire da lì...?».  
Adesso che l'impellente pulsione sessuale era stata placata era tornato capace di ragionare senza problemi e di comportarsi in maniera civile; inoltre la vergogna per la posizione in cui si trovava lo spinse ad aggiungere: «E puoi anche farmi scendere?».  
La seconda richiesta fu pronunciata in tono velatamente irritato.  
Udì Rehgar grugnire appena alle sue spalle, quindi lo percepì muoversi dentro di lui e cominciare a sfilarsi. Nell'attimo in cui il suo pene fuoriuscì per metà Varian sentì il seme che cercava di fuoriuscire e serrò le chiappe per evitare imbarazzanti perdite.  
«Fermo Rehgar! Aspet...!» esordì, cercando di fermarlo, ma l'Orco si sfilò prima che riuscisse a finire di parlare; cosicché si ritrovò a stringere le natiche con forza masticando un'imprecazione dovuta anche al dolore causato dall'estrazione.  
«Non potevi aspettare a farlo?!» sbottò frustrato l'Umano.  
«Sei tu che mi hai chiesto di uscire!» si difese prontamente Earthfury, allontanandosi da lui per andare verso il tavolo ingombro di fogli.  
«Per essere stata la tua prima volta... non sei andato troppo male» commentò l'Orco compiaciuto, tornando verso Varian con un anellino al quale erano agganciate due piccole chiavi.  
L'ex gladiatore venne liberato dalle manette e con sollievo tornò ad appoggiare entrambi i piedi a terra mentre faceva stretching per tornare a far circolare il sangue nelle braccia intorpidite.  
Era bello tornare ad avere di nuovo le mani utilizzabili e i polmoni che potevano inalare aria in completa libertà.  
«Bene, direi che per te è ora di tornare a casa...» esclamò Rehgar, girandosi verso di lui e mostrandogli un biglietto dorato.  
Varian fissò il pezzo di carta per qualche secondo, poi la rabbia lo travolse come un mare in tempesta.  
«Cosa?! L'hai avuto con te per tutto il tempo?!» sbraitò, marciando verso l'Orco e strappandoglielo di mano «Questo non è il mio... sarei potuto tornare a casa subito!».  
«Ma non ci saremmo divertiti» fece notare Earthfury, senza preoccuparsi di smentire ciò di cui Varian lo stava accusando, dichiarandosi di fatto completamente colpevole.  
Lo'Gosh stava tornando a prevalere e stavolta non avrebbe cercato di sopprimerlo. Non gli piaceva per niente essere ingannato.  
«Rehgar! Maledetto bugiardo!» urlò, cercando di tirargli un pugno, ma l'Orco fu più svelto di lui a dispetto della stazza imponente. Si abbassò prontamente, schivando l'attacco, per poi protendere una mano e strappar via l'estremità libera del biglietto.  
«Salutami il resto dei tuoi compari!» disse Rehgar, e fu l'ultima cosa che Varian udì prima che il teletrasporto si attivasse e lui venisse riportato indietro.  
Atterrò in piedi al centro della sua camera da letto, ma i postumi immediati del teletrasporto fecero sì che per la seconda volta nell'arco della stessa giornata le ginocchia gli cedessero e lui finisse a terra. Cadde prono sul pavimento e il suo naso assorbì buona parte dell'impatto che sarebbe spettato alla sua faccia.  
Latrò in agonia mentre si metteva carponi, coprendosi il naso con entrambe le mani. Lacrime di dolore gli pungevano ai lati degli occhi e cercò invano di ricacciarle indietro.  
Sgranò gli occhi nel constatare che la caduta l'aveva distratto dal suo posteriore, col risultato che adesso stava perdendo sperma dal culo.  
Imprecò con voce nasale ma non fece niente per porre rimedio al "danno". In fin dei conti, era pur sempre in camera sua e la porta era chiusa. Se avesse pulito una volta finito, nessuno avrebbe mai saputo di quel vergognoso incidente.  
«Oh, pensavo che saresti tornato più tardi Lo'Gosh...» esclamò una sensuale voce femminile.  
I nervi a fior di pelle di Varian lo fecero schizzare in piedi nonostante tutto, anche se realizzò in fretta che non c'era niente di cui aver paura, poiché a parlare era stata un'altra sua vecchia conoscenza.  
«Valeera?» chiese, studiando la longilinea figura seduta al centro del suo letto. Perché nessuno lo aveva informato che il giorno del suo compleanno era anche il giorno delle rimpatriate tra amici che non vedeva da un sacco di tempo...?  
Istintivamente si coprì con una mano l’inguine, a disagio nel trovarsi con una femmina in camera mentre era completamente nudo.  
Gli occhi verde acido dell'Elfa del Sangue brillarono nella penombra della stanza e si mossero mentre scendeva dal materasso, rinfoderando un paio di pugnali enormi paragonati alla sua stazza.  
Accese la luce sul comodino vicino alla testata del letto prima di muoversi silenziosamente verso il padrone della stanza, fissandolo in viso. Non pareva interessata neanche un po’ al fatto che fosse nudo, anche se ciò non metteva più a suo agio il diretto interessato.  
«Come hai fatto ad entrare qui?» domandò stupito quest’ultimo, chiedendosi se le sue guardie fossero in grado di svolgere il loro dovere o se dovesse cominciare ad arruolarne di più capaci, visto che non riuscivano nemmeno a fermare un'Elfa del Sangue tutta sola che si infiltrava nel castello di Roccavento.  
«Ne è passato di tempo, Lo'Gosh» Valeera ignorò la sua domanda deliberatamente e sollevò una manina in un innocuo cenno di saluto «Ti è piaciuto il mio regalo?».  
«I-il gioco... be', è stato un pensiero inatteso...» ammise Varian, decidendo di non spiegare tutto ciò che era seguito alla sua apertura. Sarebbe stato un terribile colpo per la sua dignità rivangare ciò che era appena accaduto con Rehgar.  
L'Elfa del Sangue rise, come se avesse appena fatto una qualche battuta che al suo interlocutore era completamente sfuggita.  
«Quello l'ha scelto Broll. Io parlavo del biglietto» spiegò banalmente «A giudicare dalle tue condizioni, Rehgar ti ha fatto divertire parecchio».  
«C-cosa?!» protestò Varian, incredulo «Come sai di Rehgar e... il biglietto...».  
Invero adesso era piuttosto confuso.  
«Quel biglietto l'ho trovato io... siccome non avevo bisogno di farmi un tour guidato nel mondo delle perversioni di Rehgar ho pensato che magari a te sarebbe piaciuto utilizzarlo, visto che te ne stai sempre qui tutto solo» gli venne incontro Valeera con una semplice spiegazione «Così l'ho infilato di nascosto nel pacco regalo di Broll».  
Varian aprì e chiuse la bocca svariate volte, incapace di articolare un qualsivoglia discorso di senso compiuto di fronte a tutto ciò. Una tale perversa premeditazione era inconcepibile per lui.  
Dinanzi al suo silenzio Valeera agitò una mano come a minimizzare un fatto.  
«Oh, non serve che mi ringrazi. L'ho fatto volentieri, in fin dei conti oggi è il tuo compleanno!» disse, facendo poi un passetto indietro.  
«Bene, ora devo andare. Non vorrei che le guardie di ronda nel corridoio pensino che tu sia impazzito e parli da solo... ero soltanto venuta a controllare che avessi ricevuto il mio regalo» aggiunse, quindi scivolò con passo felpato verso la porta.  
«Alla prossima, Lo'Gosh! Oh... e fatti un bagno prima di uscire da qui... puzzi di sudore e di Orco...».  
Ciò detto, Valeera si appiattì contro la parete mentre apriva la porta, quindi scivolò fuori furtivamente e richiuse la porta, lasciando Varian solo e sconvolto.  
_«Per fortuna che ormai la giornata è finita...»_ commentò tra sé e sé il re di Roccavento, rifugiandosi lesto in bagno prima che qualcun altro decidesse di irrompere in camera sua per augurargli buon compleanno a modo suo.


End file.
